


Avatar style motherfuckers

by Cellophaneisastoner



Series: Avatar Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang has soulmates bc he the avatar, Aang is Baby, But make it Kataang, F/M, Fluff, Katara has like dark blue hair bc I said so and this is my au, Katara is also baby, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: This is a sequel to the Zukka on, and I'm planning on a third one with Toph and Suki and maybe even a forth with Mailee.Also, I had a huge ass headache while writing this, so
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar Soulmates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001406
Kudos: 12





	Avatar style motherfuckers

Katara rubbed her head tiredly, making Aang look at her in concern. "Are you okay, Katara?" He asked the waterbender, making her smile softly. "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for asking, Aang." She said.

When they laid down to go to sleep, Katara and Aang woke up in a world not unlike what Zuko and Sokka had described when they discovered they were soulmates. "We're...soulmates?" Aang asked softly before his eyes lit up and he yelled "We're soulmates!".

Katara let out a loud laugh, wrapping her arms around Aang's shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. He returns it just as enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Wait, how do we have soulmates?" Katara asked after they parted. "I think it has to do with me being the Avatar. I'm technically a spirit, aren't I?" Aang answered.

Katara nodded before closing her eyes and waking up. She found Sokka sitting with Zuko's arm around his waist and planting kisses across his neck as the water tribe boy cooked. She greeted them happily, waiting for the last three of the Gaang, as they calls themselves, to awaken and join them. Aang joined them not that much later, exchanging a look with Katara as Suki and Toph finally joined them.

"We have an announcement." Katara said suddenly. Everyone looked at her, or in Toph's case, where she thought she was, and waited patiently. Aang continued "We found out we're soulmates, so we just wanted to spread the good news.".

Sokka and Suki lit up, both congratulating them as Zuko and Toph nodded. The pair thanked their friends profusely before going back to what they were doing before. Sokka and Zuko continued to cook while Toph and Suki went hunting and the newly founded soulmates talked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I can't write straight things


End file.
